Previously known circuits for visual indication of tuning have been used in conjunction with a "tuning-eye" tube. Such circuits provide an indication of the center frequency and thus are used in conjunction adjustment of frequency-sensitive applications. The circuits are generally ineffective for use in adjustment of antenna position for maximum signal amplitude.
Automatic gain control circuits are commonly used in television receivers, often in both the tuner RF-frequency amplifiers and in the intermediate frequency amplifiers.